Magical Affair 3
by LoonyLunaluvr
Summary: Into Hogwarts!


A gigantic BOOM suddenly awakened Alexa! She screamed and snapped her eyes open. She lifter her head off of Lee's shoulder, where she had accidentally fallen asleep. Fred and George were holding a couple of firecrackers, laughing their heads off. Lee must have been sleeping also, because Alexa felt him stir beside her. "C'mon you guys! We're at Hogsmead station!" Fred yelled.

"No time for sleep!" George yelled after.

"Fine! Enough with the firecrackers," Lee said groggily.

"UP!" the twins yelled at Alexa now, in unison again.

"I'VE BEEN FUCKING UP SINCE YOU STARED," she hollered.

"Obviously not a morning person, is she Fred?" George purred.

"Nope, not at all!" Fred agreed. The three of them stuffed the leftover sweets into their pockets, as Alexa rubbed sleep from her eyes. Suddenly, she saw the parcel from Draco. Alexa took it carefully into her hands and opened it. Out rolled a necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. They all were silver with a green serpent winding its way through them. She hurriedly slipped them on. By the wrapping was a tiny not, it said:

These pieces of jewelry were my mother's. Take good care of them, they mean a lot to my history. I love you!

Now Alexa felt really bad about kissing Lee. Knowing that Draco had given her one of his family's most prized possessions. Alexa hastily stuffed the wrappings into her pocket, and slipped on her robes. When she stood up to get off the train, Lee took her hand, leading her out of the compartment. Fred and George followed about three feet behind. As they stepped off the train, Alexa heard a big voice boom, "First years over here! First years!"

She jumped and Lee must've felt it, because he informed her, "That's Hagrid. He's our gamekeeper. It's alright, he's not harmful."

"Right," said Alexa, "But he's a giant! Holy shit, he's so savage!"

"Yeah, I guess he does look that way, but he's not. Look, you're a first year, right? So you better go get in the boats to get sorted. I'll see you later." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and walked off. She felt the spot on her cheek where his lips had made contact. Then realized maybe she _should_ go off and join the first years by the lake. Most of them were short, but that's the advantage of being tall.

All the first years were told to get into the boats. Alexa took a boat that had a girl with short black hair, a black boy about her height, and a pudgy girl that had long brown hair. Alexa was the first to speak, after the small boats started to move. "I'm Alexa Evans. Can I know your names?"

The pudgy girl answered first, "Millicent Bulsrode." She held out her hand and Alexa shook it. It was warm and sweaty, so she quickly let go.

Next the black haired girl talked. "Pansy Parkinson. I believe I've heard your name before. Maybe my boyfriend said something about you." She shook her hand too. But right away made up the name Pugsly for her, since she seemingly resembled a pug. But this nickname wasn't a nice one, Alexa though that Pansy was a conceited little bitch.

After a few seconds of staring at him, Alexa finally got the boy to raise his eyes from the floor and talk. "Zabini, Blaise Zabini." He, too, held out his hand. While she shook it, she noticed how incredible his eyes were. They were blue with tints of red around the pupils. _Like fire_, she thought. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't that bad looking either. _Oh, great! Now I'm starting to fall in love with three guys! _She let go of his hand right away, too. _It always starts with the damn handshake!_

Alexa immediately turned her attention to the approaching castle, and Blaise back to the floor. As the boats docked at the school, she climbed out and stared in awe at the astounding building before her. All the first years climbed up the front steps and into the entrance hall. There they were told to wait to be sorted by a teacher with her brown hair up in a tight bun. Alexa noticed some transparent figures floating through the walls after a few moments. Ghosts! Suddenly a water balloon came down onto her head and popped, splashing her with tons of water. This was happening all throughout the entrance hall. Finally the tight bun teacher came back and told the Poltergeist, Peeves, to go away. Then she escorted them into a huge Great Hall. In the front was a stool, and on top an old tattered hat. As the last of the first years filed through the door, the hat began to move. Then it sang.

Alexa didn't pay any attention to its words. Instead she looked at the ceiling. It looked exactly like the night sky. She heard a bushy brown haired girl behind her tell her that it was bewitched to look that way. Alexa turned around to introduce herself, but the girl shushed her because the sorting had started. So instead Alexa took out her cell phone to start playing with it. But it didn't work. She did everything to get it to turn on. Pushed the power button, to in and out the battery, and hit it, but to no avail.

Alexa didn't take her attention off her phone until she heard the bun teacher yell, "Evans, Alexa!" she shot her head up. She didn't know what to do. Everyone around her parted, so Alexa started towards the hat on the stool. On her way up, she almost tripped over a boy on the ground. She looked down at her feet and saw a pool of blood. But she didn't have time to stop and help, so she kept walking.

When she reached the stool, bun teacher placed the hat on to Alexa's head. Then Alexa heard a voice in her ear say, "Nice history. Slytherin would do god for you. But maybe a change of fa…"

"Just put me in Slytherin already. You know that's where I'm supposed to be," she pleaded in her thoughts.

"Alright then…SLTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

Alexa jumped off the stool and towards the table that had a banner overt it saying Slytherin. She sat down at a seat by Millicent and across from an older boy. She abandoned trying to make her cell phone work, and watched the rest of the sorting.

Next was a boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, into Hufflepuff. Another boy into Gryffindor. Yet another boy, very big and muscular, went into Slytherin. Then the bushy brown haired girl, Hermione Granger's, turn. She jammed the hat eagerly on her head. It shouted Gryffindor, and she ran off hastily to her table. As Alexa followed her with her eyes to the Gryffindor table, Lee caught her eye and waved. Just as she was about to wave back, she felt a suddenly icy cold feeling. She looked around and saw that a ghost has just popped up on top of her. In the background, she heard the sorting hat shout, "SLYTHERIN!" Alexa jumped up fast and sat in the empty seat next to her. When she looked back at the stool, it was the boy had seen in the last compartment on the train. After a few moments, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud clap and Alexa heard Fred, George and Lee shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" That must be Harry potter. The Harry Potter who lost his parents to Voldemort, like her. _Too bad he didn't get sorted into Slytherin_, she thought._ Then we could actually be friends._


End file.
